Talk:Valkyr/@comment-99.26.69.184-20160804231644
While I do feel the nerf to her ultimate, I really don't believe she's been nerfed into the ground like you all say. I can still shred just about anything because I'm not entirely dependent on hysteria. Seriously. If you are entirely dependent on hysteria to stay alive, you're not doing it right. Nullifier? sprint in and one shot him with your melee weapon, because if you're using a melee based frame, you should be running with a powerful melee. I will admit that combas and scrambus are still especially dangerous to valkyr, but they're dangerous to a lot of frames, and you can still take them out with a good melee weapon. Also, remember the energy drain is only crazy high when you've been running hysteria for a while. When you first cast it, it's orders of magnitude slower than it was before, when the rate was fixed. You have enough time to use it to heal yourself before the energy drain gets ridiculous. That's really one of the best uses I've found for hysteria. It's my panic button. If I'm about to die, I'll activate hysteria, use the claws to paint the walls with blood and heal myself, and go back to using my weapons. It's also very useful for reviving teammates. Furthermore, hysteria is not the only ability worth building for on valkyr. An eternal war warcry build is pretty amazing. I've kept warcry running for 10+ minutes before with no trouble at all, and could have kept it going longer. Warcry is not a weak ability. It gives you a huge boost to melee attack and movement speed, and at least when you first cast it, slows enemies down to a crawl. It's especially effective in infested defense and survival missions, where you're often mobbed with enemies nonstop. Eternal warcry plus a powerful melee has the potential to allow some pretty significant melee DPS. On the matter of her 3, paralysis, while it's not an ability really worth building for, it's not useless by any means in my opinion. It has an effect similar to excal's radial blind, albeit not as powerful. You can't easily make it last long enough to clear a room with it, but it's sort of a secondary panic button, after hysteria. If you need to take out a high level heavy gunner or bombard and you need to do it fast so you can safely deal with the more average enemies in the room, paralysis is pretty useful. It gives you a few seconds to use a finisher and kill them quickly, or at the very least do a lot of damage, enough that they can be killed more quickly. Or, you can cast paralysis again and use another finisher on them. It only costs 5 energy. Valkyr got nerfed, but by no means did she get nerfed into the ground. I'm still damn near invincible with her. I die more often than I used to, but still far more rarely than when using other frames. So instead of whining that she's useless now(because she absolutely is not) realize that she's not a one trick pony. Hysteria is not her only good ability. As I said, warcry with eternal war is amazing, and there are good uses for paralysis. Her 1 is pretty useless, yes, but I've found good uses for 3 of her 4 abilities. Not bad. So how about you go try an eternal war build instead of abandoning her?